Shades Of Glass
by Protection 101
Summary: The decade is the 70's. The time is far from innocent. Demons are hidden in the darkest reaches of your being. Sometimes they hide so far back ... but at times they are at the mere surface. You try to bury them and not allow them to surface ... but they always surface ... you still manage to keep a public face up to most people.


**The 365 Challenge Prompt**

 **Prompt #114 (Item) Glass**

His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. "What did you do?" He looked from the broken glass of the mirror over to Alice whom was standing with her fingers tightly tangled up in her ear. "Alice. What did you do?"

"What does it look like!" She snarled her eyes wide and unforcused. "What does it fucking look like FP!"

FP looked at her hands in her hair and noticed the blood. "You are bleeding Al." He spoke as he stepped forward.

"Don't." Alice growled low in her throat as she stared at the teenage boy across from her in the trailer. "Don't." She lowered her hands. She looked at her hands. "I'm bleeding." She spoke in a far off voice.

"You need to take care of those cuts." FP spoke in a low calm voice. "Let me help you." He didn't move.

Her eyes drifted upwards to meet his. "You still want to help me FP?" She whispered.

"Yes." FP whispered. He stepped forward slowly. He waited for her to order him to stop; but she never did. He finally reached her. He placed his arm around her waist and gently pulled her into him. "Come on Alice lets get to the sink." He gently guided her towards the kitchen sink.

Alice silently leaned back against him as he held her hands underneath the spray.

FP breathed in relief. "The cuts don't look deep. You don't need stiches." He gently rubbed the sopa repeatedly over her hands; and watched as the water cleaned her hands, He made sure to wrap two towels around her hands as his elbow pressed down the sink handle. He guided her over to the kitchen table and he pressed his hands against each hand to put pressure on the cuts. He sighed as he got up and grapped the first aid kit from above the stove.

Alice sighed as she leaned her head against FP's shoulder. Her eyes took in that the glass from the shattered mirror had been cleaned up. "Thanks for cleaning up FP." She spoke for the first time in … she honesty lost track of time.

"What happened Alice?" FP's low voice spoke. He blew smoke from his joint.

Alice wrapped her arms around her waist. She hissed as the pain quickly came.

FP breathed in relief. At least Alice was feeling the pain finally. That meant she truly was feeling once more. He had been scared shit less when he walked into the Smith trailor four hours ago and found Alice with her bloodily hands in her hair …. and the wall mirror was shattered into six pieces. He was worried as he carefully took out each piece of sharp tiny glass from the palms of her hands … and she didn't react to it. He had seriously considered on taking her to the E.R just to make sure she hadn't destroyed any nerves. But something in her eyes told him that she was all right. That she didn't destroy anything perment.

"Got into a fight with the folks." Alice growled out.

FP's right eyebrow rose. This wasn't the first time Alice fought with her parents. Hell she started fighting her parents when she was six years old … hasn't stopped in the ten years since. Alice's temper against her parents never got to the point of her bare handed breaking any glass. Something more was going on here.

Alice reached up and took the joint from his fingers. She took a big drag of it and slowly eased it out of her mouth. She smiled. "They fucking told me that they expect me to do that fucking community project with Hermione."

FP tightened up.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Not you fucking also." She shook her head as she put the joint back in her mouth. She pulled away from the boy and stood to her feet. She walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed two beers; and turned around. She walked back into the living space. She tossed a bottle over to FP. She took the joint from her mouth and blew it out of her nose …. she smiled pleased as she saw the dragon sized smoke leave her system. "Roll a few more FP. The folks went away for the weekend. They ain't coming back." She grimaced as she felt the pain in the palm of her hands as she tried to twist the top off of her beer. "Fucking shit!" She breathed out.

FP stood to his feet. He reached forward and took the beer from Alice's hand. He handed her the opened one. He sat back on the couch. He took a deep swallow from the bottle. He eyed her as she placed the joint back between her lips. Watched as she took the final deep drag that the joint on in it. He sat back against the couch as he watched as the smoke left her lungs. "How about before we smoke anymore Alice; and drink anymore … we actually get some food."

Alice nodded. "Stripe." As a slow smirk came to her lips.

"Alice …." FP spoke in a low warning voice. He remained where he sat. His hands on his thighs.

She lifted up her hands. "I need to wash the blood from my hair. I can't do it myself." She shrugged. "Relax FP all we are going to do is take a shower …. we'll play later." She winked as she turned to walk to the bathroom.

FP sighed as he realized that she did need help to wash up. He stood to his feet and started to unbutton his long sleeved shirt. He would leace his boxers on. He had a few pairs in her room after all. He walked into the bathroom as he tossed his shirt towards the corner. His breath caught in his throat at her bare chest. He felt deire rise.

Alice smirked. "Like what you see?" She giggled as she looked at him. "I actually going to need your help. My fingers hurt like the living hell by undoing the buttons."

FP silently walked up to her and helped her slid her blouse off of her body. He undid her belt; and undid the button of her jeans. He slide the zipper down. He helped her get her jeans down where she could lean on him as he bent to remove them.

He stood back up as his chest slightly heaved. His eyes raked her bra and panty clad thin body. "You are beautiful." He husked out. His hands gently stroaking her shoulder blades.

Alice felt warmth at his words. Her stomach growled. "Too bad we have to actually eat before we can be together FP." She whispered as she backed away from his hands.

FP was brought back to the moment at her words. His eyes were on the blood in her hair. He moved around her to the shower. He turned the handle and started to get the water started so that it would be just right when they finally undressed to get underneath the spry. He turned back around to face her.

Alice licked her lips. "Strip." She breathed out her eyes glued onto his jeans.

"I'm leaving my boxers on." FP said as he undid his jeans. "Like I said we need to get some food in our system before our fun truly starts tonight."

Alice sighed. "Fine." She walked up close to him and pressed her chest against his bare ones. "Help me with the rest of my things. After all I really hate the feeling of soaking bra straps when I don't have too."

FP reached behind her and undid her bra. He gently glided the bra down her arms and he felt her bare beasts aginst his bare skin. His desire for her sky rockted. He knelt down and removed her panties. He smelt her as his nose was just against her left thigh. He watched as some of her juices rolled down her thigh. He swallowed thickly. His eyes lifted to met her desired filled ones. He stood to his feet. "Come on Alice." He spoke in a low voice. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then we'll get some food in both of us." He didn't like how dazed her blue green eyes were becoming.

Alice moaned as she felt his hands on her. She pressed herself tightly against his tight body. "I want you FP." She breathed into his ear before her mouth captured his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as her right hand rose to press tightly against his neck.

FP broke the kiss and pulled away. He lifted her into his arms and stepped into the shower. He gently placed her underneath the spray. "We'll make this quick." He said as his hands went to her hair to get it fully wet. He reached around her for the shampoo bottle and he made sure only a quarter drop dropped into her hair. He quickly and carefully massaged the shampoo into her hair; and got it rinsed out. "Good enough." He made sure that the shampoo made it down to her skin; where he quickly made sure to clean off all the blood that her hands hadn made on her neck; shoulder blades. He turned off the water. He helped her out of the shower. "Told you that it would be quick."

"My hair is tangled." Alice frowned into his eyes. "You could have put conditioner in it." Her arms wrapped across her wet chest.

"Alice." FP groaned. "Come on I'm a fucking sixteen year old male here. I'm trying to control myself and not taking you right here right now."

"I'm not complaining." Alice waved her arms wide. "I'm ready. I'm willing. Now fuck me senseless FP Jones."

FP tossed a towel at her. "Alice you need food in you right now honey. You cut your hands pretty damn fucking bad here. You were out of it for four fucking hours." He hissed as he stormed from the bathroom.

Alice blinked. She bent to pick up the towel at her feet. She wrapped it firmly around her body. She walked from the bathroom into her room where FP was jerking clothes out of her dresser. "FP." She softly spoke.

FP jerked his soaking boxers from his body. He grabbed a clean pair from his drawer and yanked them on. He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans from her drawers. He yanked them on before he turned around to face her once more. "You had me worried Al. You are my girl. My best friend. You had me scared shitless Alice." He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his bare chest.

Alice silently walked forward and pulled out a clean pair of panites from her dresser. She turned around to face away from him. She managed to get the panties on underneath the towel. She turned back around. "I still need help with my bra." She spoke in a dead tone.

FP silently nodded. He helped her get her bra and clothes on. He walked out of her bedroom back into the bathroom. He waited for her to join in. "Sit down on the toliet Al. I'll comb your hair for you." He grabbed the detrangler from the basket. He carefully combed her hair … making sure not to cause her any pain. Once that was done he blew dryed it. He left the bathroom for the sitting room. He grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the kitchen chair. He turned around. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Alice nodded. She stopped him when he moved past her. "Thank you FP." She looked into his eyes.

FP tightly nodded.

She followed him out of the trailer and got on behind him on his bike. She placed her arms around his waist; as she rested her head on his back as he tore off down the trailer park road.


End file.
